The Dark Princess
by imshields
Summary: Princess Serenity is not the good and nice person everybody thought she was. DEAD
1. Prolog

The moment Sailor Moon entered Beryl's palace she was knew she was safe from prying eyes, she didn't knew if she was being spied on but this was almost certainly a crucial point in history and the person she to hide from had an interest in crucial points in history. She could feel the palace's anti-scrying field and that should block any attempt to see into the palace. Her whole demeanor changed at this point. Gone was the grief stricken girl who had just seen all her friends die before her, in her place was a woman who radiated confidence and power that Sailor Moon or Usagi had never shown. The grief she had shown was replaced by a cold indifferent. Sailor Moon quickly made her way to the throne room. She casually destroyed any youma unfortunate enough to get in her way.  
  
A look of anger crossed Beryl's face as Sailor Moon enter the throne room. 'Traitor' Beryl spat out. Sailor Moon stopped to consider this. 'True, your point being?' she answered. 'We had a deal' Beryl replied. 'Yes, had, but that was when you were on the verge of conquering the whole solar system, and now you can barely defend your own palace'.' No thanks to you'.' Well I do apologize. Mother's memory block was stronger that I had anticipated, it took the restorer some time to bring my memories back fully. But anyway, you'd still be pretty much as powerless as you are now even if I'd helped you. And so it is me who will now be the offering the deal. Serve me or die'. Beryl sneered as she turned to the barely seen figure in the shadows around the edge of the room, 'Kill her' she said to the figure. The figure stepped forward and reveled himself to be Endymion. ' That's your answer is it, very well then. MOON LIFE LEACH!'. Before Endymion had a chance to react a dark silvery beam shot out of the Moon Stick and enveloped him. For the few moments that the energy enveloped him, he appeared to grow paler and frailer as if his very life force was being drained, which it was. The expression on his face showed that he was in a lot of pain. The corpse that fell to the ground as the attack dissipated looked like it had been mummified. 'No!' Beryl cried out as she saw what had happened to Endymion. Sailor Moon smirked at this, 'O, I forgot, you actuality cared for him didn't you.' Sailor Moon snorted at this, 'There's no accounting for taste is there. Well no matter you'll join him soon. MOON LIFE LEACH!'. Beryl barely had time to dodge the attack and even then it still grazed her right arm, even that slight hit filled her with agony and made her arm feel cold, numb and weak. She had never realized that the ginzuishou had that kind of power, but then this was an attack designed to kill in a very unpleasant way and was not something Queen Serenity would ever even think about using, evidently Princess Serenity had no such inhibitions. She realized that as it stood now she would die if she stayed here. She fled to Metalia's chamber and there she knelt before her queen. 'My queen help me, lend me your power so that I might destroy are enemies'. Silences reign for a moment and then Metalia spoke, 'Very well my servant' and with that tendrils of dark mist rose up and started to envelop Beryl. Before Metalia had fully given her power to Beryl a voice rang out, 'Ah Metalia, do you wish to share your slave's fate or are you willing to serve me?'. Beryl turned to look at Sailor Moon and as she did so the tendrils stopped as if to consider it's options. After a moments thought the tendrils unwrapped from Beryl and formed a single mass before Sailor Moon. Metalia then spoke 'I am yours to command mistress'. 'Good, now kill her' Sailor Moon answered as she pointed to Beryl. As Metalia removed herself Beryl began to see clearly for the first time in a very long time. She saw the monster the Metalia had trick her into being, she could see all the terrible things she had done and she could see the even worst monster before her, one that had willingly embraced the darkness. Beryl knew that she deserved death for what she had done but if she died there would be no one to stop Serenity from plunging the Earth, no the Universe in to a reign of terror that would make anything she would have done look utopian in comparison. She realized that there would be no one to stop Serenity as Sailor Moon ordered Metalia to kill her, she had only see Metalia kill someone once and she did not want to see it again let alone experience it. Despair washed over Beryl as Metalia started to envelop her and that she felt nothing. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Dark Princess

I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 1

Sailor Moon sat on the late Queen Beryl's throne and conceded her options. She could take over what was left of the Dark Kingdom and use it to take over the world, but with so little of it left it would not be worth the effort. And anyway, if she did take it over it was would probable that her would have to face Sailor Pluto and she was not ready to face her yet. Problem was she didn't know if she would ever be ready, as long as Pluto stayed at the Gate of Time she was beyond the power of the ginzuishou, but Pluto was still able to affect the world, so merely trapping Pluto at the Gate was not an option. The only way Sailor Moon could deal with Sailor Pluto would be to ether get her when she was in the real world, which would be difficult and pointless as she had no way of stopping Pluto from retreating to the Gate, or find a way to get to the Gate herself, which was pretty much impossible. Of course Sailor Moon didn't really knew if Pluto was taking an active part in what was happening, but the number of "coincidences", like a new Senshi popping up when ever they were on the verge of being overwhelmed, that she thought it unlikely that Pluto was not taking an active part in what was going on.

Sailor Moon sighed, no, she would have to continue being the fictional good kind loving Usagi.' Now then, how would the "good" Usagi of handled Beryl?' Sailor Moon thought to her self ' probably lots of pyrotechnics, hum but that would mean that I would have to destroy the palace and if memory severs there is all kinds of useful stuff in it. I suppose I could construct a big sub-space pocket and move the palace in to it, that would make it look like it had been destroyed, but that would take a lot of power, but the ginzuishou still has all the power it drain from Endymion and the youmas I meet on the way to the throne room so power isn't a problem. And by doing that I will have somewhere were I can go that is beyond Pluto's sight. Now, what else would "good" me do? O yes, I'd bring back all the Senshi and Endymion. Hmm the Senshi would still be useful so I will want to bring them back pretty much as they are, with a few alteration to make them a bit more amenable to my worldview, but how to do that, I'll have to think on that a bit. Now Endymion is no more use to me, as the Earth Throne no longer exists, so I can't get on it by marrying him and Beryl is dead, so I can't use him as a bargaining chip with her. I know I'll bring him back, but I'll "forget" to restore the memories that Beryl striped him of. Now that just leaves Metalia, I can't keep her with me, but also can't leave her on her own as she might start get ideas.' Sailor Moon lapsed in to thought as she brooded. ' Yes that would work, it takes care of both the Senshi and Metalia, it won't be easy to sit up and it will take some time to come in to full affect, but it will be worth it in the end. Now that takes care of the Inner Senshi but what about the Outer Senshi? Well I can't do anything about Pluto now, hopefully I will never have to worry about Saturn and the other two were always more driven by duty than love or justice so I don't need to worry about them at all.' And so, with everything set in her mind Sailor Moon started about her plans.


End file.
